


Истории учителя из Беловодья

by Leuvarden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disability, Dyslexia, Fantastic Racism, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Mentions of Racism, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leuvarden/pseuds/Leuvarden
Summary: Учитель Лев живет на Лиловокаменной улице, владеет лекарским делом и каллиграфией, преподает в Храме Цветка Закона... но он все равно чужак с нездешними чертами лица и смешным мягким выговором, и местные жители его сторонятся.Однако это не мешает третьему старшему господину-виверне назначить Льва сначала своим драгоценным слугой, а потом и доверить ему обучение своего младшего брата, Авеля. Что же во Льве такого особенного?
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Seven Calamities of Baishui





	1. Лев и Лазарь

**Author's Note:**

> Это сборник разных историй из разных периодов его жизни человека, разница во времени может быть и год, и больше, и меньше.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Третий старший господин-виверна решает, что Лев подойдет его младшему брату в качестве учителя.

За неделю до отправления в путь Лев и Су Эр явились в кабинет третьего старшего-господина, в так называемую Высокую комнату. Стены в ней в полтора раза выше обычного, часть крыши сделана из стекла, и на освещённой дневным светом стене — необъятных размеров холст, картина маслом в западном стиле: два неотличимых друг от друга войска сошлись друг против друга на заснеженном поле.

Вид этого монументального полотна приковывает внимание непривычного посетителя, и Лев в который раз попал в эту ловушку, замер, ошеломлённый нежданной белизной снега, перепуганный видом доспехов и оружия, и только знакомый приветливый голос вывел его из растерянности:

— Признаться, сердце каждый раз радуется, когда мои гости впервые видят эту картину. Прекрасная работа, достойна всякого внимания.

Лев с трудом рассмотрел настоящих людей в кабинете: нижняя рама картины едва ли находилась выше пола, и живые люди терялись на фоне масляных.

Первым делом травник увидел невысокого юношу в сильно поношенных многослойных одеждах, синяя и желтая ткань ярко выделялись на черно-белом фоне. Лицо довольно приметное: глаза подведены красной краской, и россыпь таких же алых точек-лепестков покрывает щеки и виски. Если эту красоту смыть, выйдет очень милый юноша, хотя его нос и широковат, а несоразмерно тонкие губы лишены цвета. Зато голубые глаза со светлыми ресницами очень понравятся всякому заинтересованному ровеснику, ровно как и пшеничного цвета волосы, собранные в низкий хвост, из которого лезут непослушные пряди. Очаровательно, навевает мысли о летних фривольных песенках.

Лев со своей татуировкой на пол-лица и сам всегда выглядит неуместно ярко, но он всего лишь травник, чужеземный гость, и его не отягощают громкий титул и соответствующие ожидания.

Господин Лазарь, с трудом заметный в своих темно-синих одеждах без украшений, приветливо кивнул, указал на вошедших раскрытой ладонью:

— Авель, это твои личные слуги, Лев и Сунна. Они будут следить, чтобы ты был подобающе одет и не совершил ошибок. Прошу, слушайся их как меня.

От такой формулировки Лев немного удивился и покосился на подругу — Су Эр сделала то же самое, непонятливо захлопала глазами. Слуги ведь не указывают своему хозяину? Про это же ничего не говорилось?

— Давайте все сядем, — предложил господин Лазарь и указал на диван и кресла вокруг камина. — И я объясню детали. Хочется сказать многое, и лучше нам устроиться удобнее. Авель, пожалуйста, сядь со мной.

Они расположились полукругом, как участники заговора: сыновья правящей семьи на диване, слуги напротив на мягких креслах. Это довольно неплохое начало, потому что в обычной жизни на таких богатых предметах обстановки слугам сидеть не положено. Лев иногда скучал по этой детали из своей прошлой жизни.

Третий старший господин-виверна позволил тишине стать неуютной, и только после этого начал рассказ:

— Ваше путешествие будет непростым, но оно необходимо. В Арань стекаются такие люди, которых в другое время очень сложно собрать вместе: лорд Эхеверия, Нотомбы из Инсомнии, Леввеи Гихонские… не считая менее известных и родовитых семей. Все собираются участвовать в карнавале, дивиться зрелищам и следить за состязаниями женихов. Среди участников есть и Авель, — вздохнул настоятель и мягко положил ладонь на плечо брата.

Лев пристально следил за господами-вивернами, делая вид, будто внимает давно известным речам. Младший из братьев молча смотрел себе на колени, его лицо не менялось — но под рукой старшего брата плечи чуть расслабились. Видимо, он доверял господину Лазарю.

Старший господин продолжал:

— Без ложной скромности скажу, что мы, ллеу Вардены, стоим вторыми по силе на этом состязании. По власти, сосредоточенной в наших руках, мы уступаем только Эхеверии. Даже если мы посылаем младшего из четырёх возможных наследников, да ещё и без поручительств о размере его владений, глаза многих будут прикованы к нему. И не только к нему — к его глашатаям, слугам, одеждам, словам и жестам. И перед этим долгим путешествиям я собираю вас вместе, чтобы сказать Авелю: тебе не надо стараться изо всех сил. Тебе не придётся изображать из себя того, кем ты не являешься. Я не ожидаю от тебя ни победы, ни поражения.

На этих словах младший брат вздохнул, спрятал лицо в ладонях — видимо, тема поднималась много раз, и сил его не было это слушать. Лазарь рассеянно погладил его по макушке, глядя, тем не менее, на подчиненных:

— Мы не можем уклониться от участия. Но и Аранская долина нам нужна не так сильно, как может казаться другим. Мы совершаем визит вежливости, который дорого обходится, и я надеюсь получить от него колоссальную пользу: новые связи, новых знакомых, знания, заклинания, всё что угодно. Я хочу знать все, даже последние пять новомодных рецептов сладкого рулета в Арани. И Авель, я не хочу, чтобы выпавшая тебе ответственность подломила тебя. С тобой я отправляю лучших людей, что есть у меня, чья преданность проверялась не раз и чьи способности куда выше моих. С ними тебе не придётся оглядываться, врать, вести праздные разговоры и искать тайные знаки. Лев, Су Эр, прошу, расскажите о себе. Расскажите правду, без тех историй, что предназначены для незнакомцев.

Лев переглянулся с напарницей, и после короткого обмена условными знаками со Львом девушка поднялась с кресла, опустилось на одно колено перед виновником торжества и поспешно рассказала свою непростую историю, пытаясь уместить разрозненные события в несколько предложений:

— Отвечаю молодому господину. Я Су Эр Симэнь, долго была обычной белошвейкой в швейном цеху, что на Лиловокаменной улице… Потом стала воровкой, и кроме краж и взломов я шила платья с потайными устройствами для особых заказов… а потом меня поймали, и господин Лазарь пригласил служить ему, в чёрный час моей жизни. Я слушаю сплетни, ищу секреты, шью одежду и высматриваю в толпе людей с недобрыми намерениями. Со мной вам не грозит ни яд в бокале, ни отравленная игла, ни лезвие у сердца во время приглашения на танец. Я буду мечом, и я буду щитом, тот мечом отражавшим.

Авель отнял руки от глаз и быстро осмотрел девушку перед собой, но тут же отвёл взгляд. Попытался что-то сказать, но лишь издал звук, похожий на кашель. Лев задумался: что его пугает в обычном приветствии новых слуг? Ведь даже дети торговцев не стесняются тех, кто ниже их по рождению.

Но травнику пришлось отложить размышления, ведь настал его черёд. Следом за рассказом Сунны на коленях перед Авелем оказался Лев:

— Моё полное имя Сиддха Дханвантари, но здесь я привык, что меня зовут Львом. Я был учителем при королевской семье в далекой стране Лакшманапрастхе. Не всякий в этих краях знает о существовании этой страны и её законов. Там я пятнадцать лет обучал детей искусству грамоты, медицины и алхимии. Однажды случилось непоправимое, и меня изгнали с клеймом преступника на лице. Я скитался по морям и приморским городам, но мои знания были нужны лишь местечковым преступникам. Господин-виверна Лазарь узнал обо мне после черного года, когда меня обвинили в подстрекательстве к бунту в пригородных землях, и пригласил меня служить в Беловодье учителем при монастыре, дал мне средства к травничеству и алхимии. Я не воин и не шпион, и не способен причинить вред человеку. Но со мной вы будете знать самые запутанные правила поведения, найдёте любые слова, достигающие людских сердец, даже если речь вас предает. 

Младший ллеу Варден посмотрел Льву в лицо и снова отвёл взгляд. Потом сжал руки в кулаки на коленях, согласно кивнул, сел ровно и тоже представился:

— В-вы знаете, что зовут меня Авель. Я оказался обязан пред, предстать перед н-неведомой леди Аранской. Хотя я не, не вижу букв и не, не читать, не запоминаю и, имена, среди людей в, вовсе не, не могу говорить. Всякий с, способен подчинить своей в-воле, если за, заглянет мне в глаза. На празднике мне нет, нет места… и вот я, меня, меня отправляют в Арань. Со всеми из, изъянами, я считаюсь… чем бы не считался. И если, и если… ессссли…

Его левая рука с судорожно застывшими пальцами метнулась к покрытой красными узорами щеке, но старший господин с несвойственной поспешностью перехватил ее пониже локтя:

— Потом доскажешь, — примирительно пробормотал его брат. — Ты все понятно сказал с самого начала. Тебе не надо стараться изо всех сил, всё хорошо как есть.

Лев и Су Эр и без импровизированного признания знали многое: и о даре ведьмовства, и о исчезновении из храма Бога Войны, и о сложных отношениях со старшим ллеу Варденом, вторым господином-виверной Самсоном. Но то был устный отчет, рассказанный в солнечный день в беседке с желтыми цветами. Сейчас, вживую наблюдая за туманными глазами будущего господина, до Льва по-настоящему дошло, насколько тяжёлое событие предстоит его подопечному.

Слова господина Лазаря о тяжкой ноше звучали так печально, и он так старался подбодрить брата ненавязчивым прикосновением, что сердце травника наполнилось неуместно горькой нежностью. Он склонил голову:

— Мы знаем, что ваш путь нелегок, и будем рады разделить вашу ношу.

— И можете начинать хоть сейчас, — напомнил третий старший господин-виверна, сменяя голос утешения на голос забот. — Су Эр, с этого дня на твоих плечах лежит вся одежда моего брата. Я приказал доставить тебе все мерки и эскизы, ты знаешь что с ними делать. Лев, то же касается и тебя: печатные издания Арани уже в твоем кабинете. Можете нас пока что оставить. Благодарю за ваше время.

— Бла-го-да-рю, — нескладным эхом отозвался младший господин, глядя вроде бы в их сторону, а вроде бы и в никуда.

Лев и Сунна почтительно откланялись и вышли, закрыли за собой двери — чтобы, не сговариваясь, прошмыгнуть за угол, пролезть на скрытую лестницу за нишей с цветами и забраться на обзорную площадку за стеной Высокой комнаты, где сквозь заснеженные части батального полотна можно следить за происходящим в комнате. Этот пункт наблюдения старший господин-виверна показал им заранее, заметив как бы небрежно: «Я намеренно оставляю её открытой, чтобы у меня не было секретов от вас. Уверен, вы не злоупотребите моим доверием».

Можно было и не торопиться так сильно: кажется, в комнате ничего не происходило и слуги ничего не пропустили. Братья молчали, думая каждый о своём.

Наконец, старший из них спросил с интересом:

— Итак, что думаешь?

— Ннне зннаю, — ответил господин Авель, заикаясь сильнее и вцепляясь пальцами в переносицу. — К, кажется, все тщетно и ни, ни, никакой… и ни, и ничего. Нно это всегда так. Потом окажется, всё не так плохо…

— Убери руки от лица, будь так добр.

—…Или всё на, настолько плохо, как есть, но к тому в, времени будет в прошлом, — продолжил младший, игнорируя замечание. Из-под слоев ткани его рукавов монотонный голос становилось совсем тяжело распознавать. — Не, не знаю. Тошнит уже.

— Иногда ты говоришь такую первозданную мудрость, дай я её запишу…

— Половина ли, лица и правда золотая? — спросил младший без всякого перехода, имея в виду золотую татуировку на лице Льва. — Я не, я не верил, не верил глазам.

— О, это настоящий шедевр алхимии. Долго объяснять, как-нибудь он сам расскажет. Два условия для о обретения тайного знания: будешь вести себя учтиво и в дороге будет достаточно скучно. Но я отвлекаюсь. Лучше скажи мне, что ты думаешь о новых помощниках? Думаешь, будет с ними легче?

— Я не, не, не хочу. Страшные глаза. Страшные, как у тебя, но, но тоже...

— Если тяжело говорить, то в таком случае напиши. Видишь, я тебе бумаги принёс и уголь. Не для того я перебрал всех честных людей Беловодья, чтобы ты отмалчивался, как ты думаешь? Принимать помощь это тоже работа, не ленись.

Сквозь белую ткань Лев увидел, как младший брат берёт в руки листы необычно большого формата, и послушно водит по ним углём, проводя жирные чёрные контуры.

Лев и Сунна синхронно встали на цыпочки, вытягивая шеи, пытаясь что-то увидеть, но тщетно — диван был неудобно развернут к стене, и дневной свет засвечивал белым угольные штрихи.

Спустя какое-то время Лазарь мягко спросил:

— Итак?.. Отдашь мне свой шедевр наивной каллиграфии? — и так же ненавязчиво вытащил изрядно исписанные листы из рук собеседника.

Лев заметил, что рука младшего с такой силой вцепилась в уголь, что на тыльной стороне ладони явно проступили жилы. Кто учил этого ребёнка держать письменные принадлежности? А перья он с первого прикосновения разламывает, или сначала сгрызает их до середины? Тут предстоит много работы…

— То есть как это тебе не нужны ни телохранительница, ни учитель.? — с неудовольствием протянул настоятель, и Лев едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности: как так? Его педагогические планы таяли, как сугробы на весеннем ветру.

Младший брат молчал, а господин Лазарь продолжал расшифровывать неаккуратные диаграммы и рисунки.

— Подожди. То есть ты говоришь, что не будешь ничего обсуждать со мной, потому что слуги прямо сейчас подслушивают нас за картиной… о, пожалуйста, ещё и твои лесные заклинания в уголке, поспешно замазанные, — недовольство выветрилось из голоса, и Лазарь с улыбкой поднял взгляд от исписанных листов. — Вот и что мне с тобой делать? Как мне верить твоим словам в духе: о я такой грстный, бесполезный и неспособный к обучению? 

— Не, не знаю. В саду по, погуляем, — пробурчал младший господин смущённо, направляясь к двери, окидывая взглядом батальное полотно на стене.

Лев против воли отступил с наблюдательного пункта, вжался в стену. Ведь сквозь белую ткань ничего не видно с той стороны? Ведь так?

Господин Лазарь шутливо поклонился картине на стене — сами видите, я о вас ни словом ни обмолвился! — и вышел из комнаты вслед за братом.


	2. Дневник учителя

Это листы тончайшей рисовой бумаги, что лежат на низком столике у окна на третьем этаже здания монастырской аптеки. Рядом стоит баночка самой обычной жидкой туши, железное перо в деревянном держателе, бутылочка с водой и салфетка в черных пятнышках.

Строки на бумаге затейливо сплетаются. Изящные росчерки иногда весьма сдержаны по форме, иногда пересекают по нескольку строк, иногда сплетаются в сложные формы: цветы, храмы и рыцари то и дело появляются среди аккуратных строк.

Строки на листах разного цвета, размера, шрифта и даже языках: можно встретить общий, простонародную фуригану, беловодский высокий диалект путунхуа и совершенно непонятные записи вязью.

В очаге можно заметить скомканные листы бумаги подешевле: кажется, Лев ведет записи в течение дня как придется, а при случае переписывает их набело.

### Канун праздника полной луны, 14-е число 8-го месяца.

В городе все ждут не дождутся завтрашней торжественной процессии в честь праздника полной луны. Соцветий гортензии уже и не найти, все раскупили на праздничные угощения.

Конечно, как закончился порошок из соцветий, так и во всем городе цветы закончатся!

Значит, урок по разогревающим снадобьям проведу на убывающей луне. Вместо практической расскажу, как аптекари должны готовится к праздникам.

Если бы я так готовился, у меня бы порошка было заготовлено больше!

…

Господин Лазарь приказал сопровождать его младшего брата в дальнем путешествии… небеса, спасите меня от путешествий. Я уже старый и наскитался достаточно.

…

Как будто я мог рассчитывать на снисхождение. Подумать только, его светлость в знак доверия выдал мне печать ллеу Варденов, чтобы я при необходимости мог доказать, что исполняю его волю. Надеюсь, до таких сильных жестов не дойдет.

Я бы с величайшей радостью отказался от подобного.

_силуэт водяного дракона, но почему-то с крыльями птицы_

…

Прочитал лекцию о праздниках. К сожалению, детей больше всего заинтересовала часть, где я попал на праздник середины зимы в отдаленной провинции, и оказывал первую помощь верховному судье после покушения. Не стал им рассказывать, что после этого в покушении обвинили меня.

Да, на праздниках самые частые случаи — это ушибы, ожоги, удары тупыми предметами и покушения на высокопоставленных лиц! Но эти маленькие сорванцы раз за разом вместо знания пытаются вытянуть из меня какие-то рассказы о далеких странах! Вместо алхимии и врачевания начинают думать об убийствах и бродяжничестве. Ну уж нет, после праздника будут переписывать «Трактат о травах».

### Праздник полной луны, число 15-е

Со мной поедет только Сунна. Поведала мне, что вызвалась одной из первых и переживала, что ее не возьмут. Насколько я могу судить, из всех участников именно она — та счастливица, которая искренне рада смене обстановки и возможности показать себя.

_тонкие линии, изображающие то ли бутон на длинном стебле без листьев, но со множеством корневых отростков, то ли драгоценный камень на неприятной глазу подставке. Поверх рисунка змеятся строки:_

_Цветы распускаются, полные жизни,_

_Поют на чужбине весенние птицы._

_Отсюда, за тысячи ли от отчизны,_

_Три года гляжу я, как солнце садится._

Вот каков расклад: четвертый молодой господин, драгоценный младший брат, едва прожил пятую часть жизни.

На самом деле его положено называть третьим господином, потому что это по старшинству он четвертый, но из сыновей третий, а четыре считается несчастливым числом. Ничего сложного.

С детства драгоценный брат не может читать: какой-то дефект в глазах, не позволяющий видеть буквы вместе. Врачи, целители, монахи, заклинатели — весь знающий цвет Беловодья пятнадцать лет назад ломал голову над вопросом нынешнего главы: что же не так с глазами? Не знают ответа.

Очень интересно, но это только начало истории.

Пять лет назад с юношей произошло некое несчастье, от которого он совсем переменился, и не в лучшую сторону: память пропадала отрывками, рчь стала неразборчивай, с заиканием.

Ко всем бедам, начал творить заклинания. Без обучения формулам, без двухлетнего курса об основах управления окружающим миром. Во время семейного обеда задремал за перепалкой родственников, и вырастил из разрезанного плода киви целое новое дерево. Свежие лозы обвились вокруг шеи своего хозяина, и едва не задушили его. К счастью, вмешался второй молодой господин и развеял проснувшееся волшебство.

Еще бы Самсон ллеу Варден не вмешался.

Таким образом обретение небесного дара стало «неким несчастьем». Не хочу осуждать обычаи западных земель, но как же больно смотреть, какие ошибки раз за разом допускают люди при воспитании собственных потомков.

После этого отец семейства отослал несчастного сына в храм бога войны, да тот, который на другом конце озера. Храм в безымянных горах, который закрыт для посторонних и где запрещено говорить. Глава надеялся, во-первых, ненадолго отделить сына от говорящего мира, источника расстройств, а во-вторых, этот храм славился искусством подавления опасного колдовства.

Честно сказать, на этом моменте стало очень тоскливо слушать рассказ его светлости. Для меня этот «храм» звучит как дом милосердия для безумцев, с щепоткой религии и боевых искусств. Но кто я такой, чтобы осуждать опечаленных отцов.

Больше подробностей я не знаю.

И моя задача, о небеса… сопровождать его и помогать… Я, конечно, всего лишь старик и не смею указывать главам правящего рода, но не кажется ли свадьба слишком большим испытанием?

…

Надо выбрать себе замену, пока меня не будет. До Арани четыре недели пути, и карнавал длится месяц, и снова четыре недели пути.

Или отменить спецкурс по аптекарскому делу? Не заставлять же послушников высылать мне домашние задания. Пятнадцать почтовых гусей в день приносят послания, пятнадцать гусей надо будет поймать и уговорить отнести ответ — ну уж нет, только не эти зубастые птицы.

…

Наблюдал торжественный ход из храма Цветка Закона к реке Сумида, где безымянный храм богов воды. До чего возвышенное зрелище! В этом году к движущимся платформам Медного демона, Водяного дракона и Луны-над-водой добавилась еще одна! Огромный аквариум с актрисами озерного театра, переодетых русалками. И как носильщикам удалось поднять такую тяжесть? И как они не побоялись, что упавшая платформа может погрести их под собой? Прекрасно и безрассудно.

Процессию я видел вблизи только в начале, а шествие наблюдал с восточной башни монастыря Цветка закона. Ближе к реке присутствующие уже успевают выпить первую тыкву-горлянку вина и мое лицо начинает им казаться слишком вызывающим. Я уже слишком стар, чтобы участвовать в уличных драках.

…

Ближе к рассвету под двери аптеки пришли послушники Аир и Искра, привели Арана и Юэсянь с разбитыми носами, просили ничего не говорить магистру Пэнлаю. Да что я ему буду говорить, что вместо запланированной лекции провел некий балаган с рассказами, возбудил в послушниках опасное любопытство, и они пошли безобразничать? И дам ему еще один повод рассуждать, что спецкурс это даже не полноценный предмет и нечего это шарлатанство в Храме Цветка Закона преподавать.

### Число 16-е

Встретился с третьим молодым господином. Он очень похож внешне на его светлость, хотя и непонятно чем: ростом он ниже, и волосы светлые, и форма глаз у них разная, и ничего похожего в поведении. И все равно, создается впечатление сильного подобия, как два совмещенных зеркала.

Пока что никаких выводов делать не могу. Вот что показал мой беглый осмотр:

И правда заикается, не смотрит людям в глаза, не знает, куда деть руки. Руки ужасны, постоянно в движении, тянутся к лицу. Вся буря смешанных чувств легко читается в этих беспокойных пальцах.

Однако он заметил, что мы с Сунной подслушивали его разговор с господином Лазарем. Услышал эхо шагов? Знал про потайную комнату?

Пока что уговорились с ней пособирать слухи.

…

Из окна второго этажа слышал пересуды послушников, что те не увидели ни одного покушения. Какие еще покушения! Они правда думают, что старик Тайра или выскочки Аратты могут что-то замышлять без ведома его светлости? Не в мою смену.

…

Подслушивал разговор во время семейной трапезы. По плану второго господина Самсона, — который, к сожалению, поедет с нами в Арань, — младшего брата должна сопровождать целая свита: трое монахов с печатями от колдовства, трое слуг разных талантов, два лекаря и двое слуг высшего ранга.

А его светлость Лазарь предложил в сопровождающие лишь меня да Сунну. Планы утверждают первая госпожа и мать семейства, и между ними нешуточный спор… кто на чьей стороне, кто чего добивается?

### Число 17-е

Слухи разные, собранные Сунной.

Горничные со стажем больше пяти лет считают четвертого молодого господина «бедняжечкой». Но будем честны, то же самое говорят и о его светлости господине Лазаре, и о настоятеле Пэнлае, и о секретаре Хайтане.

Горничные помладше считают младшего господина высокомерным. Ни улыбнется, ни поблагодарит, вечно отворачивается.

Все горничные говорят, что в его покоях на восточной стороне даже не надо убираться, он там как будто и не живет.

Садовник рассказал, что юноша каждый день играет в сёги с бабушкой на Грушевой террасе. Бабушка уже не в себе от старости и не узнаёт собственного внука.

Смотритель почты говорит: гуси слушаются юношу, как никого другого! Завидую господину, я так и не понял местного обычая отправлять письма с этими вздорными птицами.

Распорядитель арены ничего о нем не знает, на тренировках не видел. Зато старшие брат и сестра то и дело выходят отработать пару-тройку приёмов. В здоровом теле здоровый дух, отдых это смена занятий, говорят они… распорядитель, кажется, очень горд их успехами.

Это хорошо. Мне и самому стоит держаться от арены подальше. Второй молодой господин не рад меня видеть после той истории с пригородными землями.

…

Доставили каталоги одежды и лекарств Арани. Что единственного хорошо в путешествии — скоротаю девятый и десятый месяцы в южных землях, где нет этой пронизывающей прохлады, от которой никакие одежды не спасают.

…

Разве цветы в коробках у стен аптеки всегда были так высоки и пышны? Кажется, не один я собираю слухи.


End file.
